Happiness Can Never Last
by supersoniclink
Summary: Nothing can last, not happiness, not love. These are just temparary while hate drags you down again.Chapter 5
1. My dream fufilled

_P.S. I kinda suck at writing Dramatic stories I'm more into comedy…but I __think this story is pretty good. I'll let you decide for yourself._

Disclaimer:I do not own invader Zim or related characters

I walked into a quiet neighborhood, it seemed too quiet. I looked toward a hideous green house. Could this be the right place? If it was…my dream was about to come true. I walked on the path toward the strange looking house, the gnomes seemed to follow my every move, I thought I was going nuts, for gnomes don't follow your moves…they bite your head off. At least the gnomes I knew did that.

I knocked on the door, excited to see what was behind the door. The knob turned and a little SIR unit came out to greet me.

"Um…where's….Zim?" I said in a timid voice. Was I truly ready?

"Zim….Oh, Master! He downstairs. I could get him….who are you?"

"I'm…." I couldn't get out the words. In just a few moments, my goal will be fulfilled. "I'm…Zim's….daughter."

"Huh? Father?

"No! I said daughter!"

"Father? Ok. Zim! Your father is here to see you!"

"I said DAUGHTER!" I yelled. I couldn't believe it. What kind of robot confuses daughter for father? I mean they kind of rhyme but how do you confuse them?

"Father." said a far off voice. ' I have no father-" he came out of the darkness and looked straight t with his pink eyes. For a moment I was scared he didn't recongize me. I looked at him and he looked at me. 'Zel?" he said in a calm tone. Nothing could ruin this moment. All my life I thought I was alone, an orphan, someone destined to be cold and alone but now I was proved wrong. I had found my father and that's all that mattered.

Tell me what you think.I'll update soon! Please Review!


	2. Aliens?

_Thanks for the reviews! No really thank you. I LOVE YOU ALL! I don't love you in a sick way so don't get ideas like the ones you are thinking now.Enough of mindless dribble…here's Chapter 2!_

One year has passed since I first met my dad and things have been good. Better than I had expected.

I was one of the last truly born Irkens. I was actually born not hatched out of a tube because of that I had no PAK. Most Irkens would die almost immediately if they had no PAK, but not me. Ever since I was little I thought of myself as an orphan, destined to be alone, or a loner as the humans call it. I think I might ever find my mother but father was pretty easy to find. I had asked one of the tallest if they could do DNA testing to see who I was related to , when the test came back, the tallest yelled out; "YOUR FATHER IS A MANIAC WHO NEARLY DESTROYED ALL LIFE AS HE KNOW IT!" So then I looked up maniac who almost destroyed life as we know it on the net and there he was.

I went to look for him on Foodcourtia, but then when I found his work place the manager known as Sizz-Lor told me he had escaped. And then he screamed out: "ZIM! I WILL GET YOU!" After that I got so freaked out that I ran away.

"Zel! Come to Zim!" said Zim yelling for me.

"Fine, all right, coming!" I yelled back. I met up with Dad in the lab. He stared at my outfit in disgust. "What?" I asked.

"We are trying to blend in with the dirty humans not stand out!" he said. I looked at my outfit, it looked OK to me. I was wearing a black and red t-shirt with a whole mess of earth rock bands' names on it and a pair of black pants with red and black earth shoes called Converse. What a weird name huh?

"I think it's ok." I said. I did blend in, sort of. Most people thought I was a Punk rocker with green skin.

"Or is it Ok?" he said.

"Yeah."I said.

"Or is it?"

"I said it was!"

"Oh, Ok.Now where is your wonderful disguise!" yelled Zim.

"In my room." I said. My room, I wish. I had to share a room with Gir, which was all right except when he had a dream about dancing weenies and ended up screaming all night.

"Ok, I need you to go out and get some more paste from the earth store." he said as he handed me a hundred earth monies.

"Paste only cost 1-" I stopped. Paste only costed a dollar, but if I kept my mouth shut I'd have 99 earth monies to spend on myself. "I mean...do you think this is enough?"

"What do you take me for? An idiot?" He said. We stared at each other for the longest time.

"Oh..." I finally said to break the silence. "You wanted an answer to your question." Zim just made a weird face and sent me off to the store. I first ran to my room/Gir's room to put on my disguise. It was a fairly simple disguise just black colored contacts and brown long hair. As I raced for the door I heard Gir yelling.

"WAFFLES!" Gir yelled giggling. I smiled and promised to buy him some waffles at the store. I walked as I would normally through the driveway when suddenly a big-headed boy tackled me to the ground.

"Zim, I've got you now!"

"Dib! It's me Zel!" I yelled pushing him off.

"Oh...sorry. You know you should really wear nametags." he said.

Dib, another thing Zim- I mean Dad didn't agree on. He was my best friend, but Zim always said that he was using me to learn about his "ingenious" plans. I didn't want anything to do with taking over earth so Dib left me alone and didn't blow the secret.

"Dib, if I wore a nametag, you wouldn't read it and we'll still have this problem." I said pushing him off.

"Ha-ha. Very funny. Anyway, what are You doing out so late?" he asked me.

"Dad wants me to by anti-water stuff.I think you call it paste."

"Zim? Paste? So that's how my plan got ruined."

"Whatever. I had my fill of you and Zim's 'adventures'." I said.

"Yeah. Well- Zel- Can I come along? To the store I mean."

"Sure." Dib and I talked all the way to the store.And by that I mean that Dib mostly talked. In Irken years I was about his age but in earth years I'm way older than any human I know. Despite us being the same age he was way taller than me, but most Irken don't get to be too tall anyways.

Once inside the store I grabbed the paste and some waffle mix for Gir and paid the service human 5 dollars. I walked Dib to his house , if I took him to the base Zim would give this giant lecture about humans that would bore you to death. I waved goodbye as Dib as he entered his home then I sprinted to the base.

**Dib's, I don't know, view? Dib's point of view:**

I waved goodbye to Zel and ran into house. I couldn't believer that Zel was Zim's daughter. She was so unlike him. I threw away the thought and ran upstairs into my room. I sat around for a while then decided to call Agent Darkbootie.

"What is it now, Mothman?"

"Nothing, I just learned that not all aliens are planning to take over the earth." I said.

"Not again. This isn't about Zim, again, isn't it? Leave that kid alone."

"But he's an alien!And he's not what I'm talking about."

"Who is it then?"

"I have found an alien female, that has no desire to destroy the earth."

"A female? Aren't you a little young?"

"Shut up."

"What's its name?"

"Her name is Zel."

"Zel? That's a weird name. Do you want me to check info on her? You know just to make sure she isn't a vampire or a werewolf?" said Agent Darkbootie laughing.

I grew frustrated. He didn't believe me. No one believed me. "Goodbye, Agent." I said hanging up.

**Agent Darkbootie POV:**

**"**Hey, Mothman! I guess he hung up. Stupid naive boy. I guess I could do him a favor and check out info on this girl. He has to know what he's getting into." I said. I quickly typed Zel into a special computer. That computer let's you have information of everyone on earth. From hair color to income, even criminal records. I was surprised when it came out negative. According to the computer, she didn't exist. I typed it in again. The same results.There was only 3 explanations, one, the computer is broken. Two, Zel might just be a nickname and not a real name. Or three, she wasn't from this planet.

I grew interested. Then out of curiosity, I typed in Zim. There were some results but none matched the pictures of him that Dib sent me. There was only way to find out if they are from this world, and that is to go there and find out for myself.

_School's out, YAY! Sorry it took long to update, I wrote this chapter a long time ago, but my brother accidentally erased it and I felt too lazy to write it again, but I did! Now I know to always keep backup copies. I should update in a few days. Thank you for reading and please review!_


	3. Surprise!

_Thanks for the reviews. I seem to be getting addicted to is nice. Anyway I'm happy on how this is turning out, here is chapter 3!_

**Zel's POV:**

I ran to the base and locked the door behind me. I always had to lock the door…I hated it! Mostly because one time I wasn't paying attention and accidentally closed the door on one of my antennae, and that hurt. Even thinking about it causes some numbness.

I looked at the couch, there was Gir, watching TV. I smiled as I took out the waffle mix out of the store bag. "Hey, Gir, look what I got!" I said waving it in front of his face.

"AH! GIMMIE! I want waffle!" he yelled.

"No, Gir. I'll only give it to you if you do my chores."

"OK!" he yelled as he ran off. Dad then came out of the underground lab.

"Tomorrow is Monday." he said with a smile. This made me nervous; He only smiles when he's thinking of something evil.

"And…so what? It's Monday."

"What do the FILTHY humans do on Monday?"

"Um….Sleep until Tuesday?"

"The Human larva go to school."

"Yeah…so- no. NO!" I yelled in shock. He was going to force me to go to that horrible earth school. I had heard terrible stories about it. I've heard that school bores their captives until they are within an inch of death and then eat their brains! And if they escape they are given so much paperwork that they have to work for months to finish it all! And the worst part is….you learn! "I'm not going! You can't make me!"

Zim just smiled "WAH HA HA!"

**Next morning:**

Despite me trying to get out of going to school, here I was in my disguise. I walked to the kitchen to make a sandwich for breakfast, but Gir showed up and stuffed a waffle in my mouth. I spat it out and stared coughing. "GIR! I could have choked! "

"You need some waffles!"

"I've had enough of your waffles. Since I bought you the waffle mix you've made waffles 69 times! I'm sick of waffles!" I yelled. Gir looked at me and frowned. He looked like he was about to cry. I started thinking of how I shouldn't have yelled at him. I grabbed another piece of a waffle and started eating it. "See, Gir. Yummy! Now go make more waffles." I said. Gir giggled then ran off to make more waffles for me and Zim who was already at the table.

"Hey, Dad." I said sitting next to him.

"Ahem." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"All mighty and best Invader ever, Zim."

"Hi, Zel. Ready for our mission? You do remember why we are on this STINKING PLANET OF FILTH!"

"Yeah, yeah. Blend in with the hideous life forms, find the planet's weaknesses, then blow the planet up, or something."

"Exactly, now off to the learning center of human filth!" he yelled. I sat there confused. I had no clue what he was talking about. "Skool, Zel, Skool."

"Oh, I knew that, I was just …testing your brain meats!"

**Skool:**

School was a new thing for me. On Irk I only went to Military school. I always hated it, but I didn't complain. I passed the written exam at top of my class, but I failed my training mission. I almost passed; all I needed to do is shoot and 'kill' a robotic dummy. I couldn't. Even tough I told myself that it was just a dummy; I couldn't find the strength to shoot it. After that all the other students made fun of me, teased me, and called me names. I didn't care. I say honoring life is not a weakness and disregarding it is not strength.

"Yet another student has joined the class. Another child growing up to be NOTHING!" yelled the teacher, she scared me. Everyone seemed to call her Ms .Bitters. "Now YOU!" she yelled pointing at me, I jumped out of fright. "Introduce yourself to the class."

"H-hi….c-class." I said nervously. I was thankful to see that no one seemed interested, everyone just looked bored. Some students were asleep, others were doodling on notebooks and desks, and a few were staring at the clock, probably trying to manipulate time. I looked to the right corner, I saw Dib. Even though he was my friend he didn't seem to be paying attention at all, he was staring out the window.

"Anything else you wish to say, before you go to your desks and NEVER talk again?" asked Ms. Bitters.

"I'm Zel. Oh yeah, and Zim over there is my da-Ow." I stopped because Zim threw an eraser at my head. "He's my Da-da-Deadly Stranger! That's it! I've never seen him before in my life! Goodbye!" I yelled running to an empty seat next to Dib.

"Smooth, Zel. Real Smooth." said Dib.

"Shut up." I said.

**Agent Dark Bootie's POV:**

I grew interested and decided to check out the two unknown organisms. I took Agent Nessie and we headed to the Skool where Dib reported that the "aliens" went to learn about us. We quicklyhid in some bushes outside where we couldn't be spotted. We crawled along until we got to the right class. He and I looked in through the window; we saw normal activity, kids sleeping while the teacher blabbers away.

"Why are we here? Mothman is insane!" cried Agent Nessie.

"Yes, he is, but I believe that he might be telling the truth this time." I said.

"What makes this time different?"

"I found evidence."

"What evidence?"

"Never mind. It would take to long to explain." I said peering through the window. Dib was the first thing I saw, he was talking to some green girl. She looked odd; I wondered if this was Zel. I looked further in and saw Zim. He was also green-skinned. I looked toward Nessie. He had his handgun out.

"Don't." I said. "It's not time." We waited until school ended and followed the 2 green kids home careful not to get spotted. We waited about an hour outside the house so they couldn't suspect anything. Then we ran toward the hideous looking home.

"Hey, What are you two doing here!"

I jumped and looked back. "Dib!"

"Yeah, it's me. What are you doing here?" he asked. I looked toward the green house. Dib's eyes lit up with joy.

"You believe- You think they're…" started Dib. He looked so happy. I told him he could come along if he didn't get in the way. We headed toward the door.

**Inside, Zel's POV:**

Gir and I were watching the scary monkey show like we always did at this time. I took off the lenses and the rest of disguise, I didn't need it, and I was safe inside here. Zim came up out of the underground lab.

"Hi master!" yelled Gir. Zim looked back in silence.

"We need to fix his intelligence chip." he said grabbing Gir by the wrist.

Suddenly the front door broke open. It startled everyone as it brought up a ton of dust. When the dust started to settle I started to see the figure of three humans.

"Surrender alien scum." yelled Dib. Even tough I couldn't see him clearly I immediately recognized his voice.

"Hey, Dib." I said calmly but then my tone of voice changed. Next to Dib I saw two other men I had never seen before, and they were holding some type of earth weapon. My fears grew worse as I realized that none of us had our disguises on.

"So Dib, you brought along your little friends." said Zim.

"Dad, don't edge them on." I said pulling him back. I finally realized what those earth weapons were. They were called guns; I had seen them on TV before, in movies. I had also seen what kind of damage they can wield.

"Hah. I would've thought an advanced race had put up more of a fight, but I guess you proved me wrong. Time to finish you two." one of the men said.

"Threats. That's good. Now let's go capture Zim!" yelled Dib. But the two men ignored him. "Hello, I said 'Let's-"

"I heard you. And what we're saying is not a threat. It's what we're going to do. For the sake of the earth, these two creatures must be eliminated." said one man as they both aimed their guns.

"Wait! You can't do this." Dib yelled. They both fired. I closed my eyes, waiting for the taste of death, but nothing came. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Zim lying on the floor in a pool of blood in front of me.


	4. Nothing's ever okay

_I'm insane…what are you?_

**Zel's POV:**

I stared at the body of my father which lay at my feet.

"You missed!" yelled one man to the other.

"Hey, I didn't want you to shoot them!" yelled Dib.

"Shut up, Dib. This is what's best for the world." One of the men said to Dib as they pushed him aside. They aimed their guns at me. Inside of me, the rage and hatred swell up like a spark of flame transforming into a furious wildfire. I wasn't going to let them just shoot me. Just before they fired I grabbed Gir and a badly injured Zim and jumped out of harms way.

I quickly dragged both of them into a hallway closet. They would still find us eventually, but at least this hiding place had given us some time. I checked Gir for injuries, he seemed fine then I checked where the bullet had entered Zim. Then I saw how hopeless the situation was, he had been shot in the head.

I knew all this was my fault. I should have listened to Dad. I never should have become friends with Dib. I was a disgrace. A disgrace to both my Dad and myself.

**Gir's POV:**

Zel quickly took me and master into a closet. I wasn't sure what was going on, but it looked serious. I stared into Zel's eyes. The seemed cold and devoid of life. She just stood there, thinking. I looked toward Master. He lay there not moving a muscle.

I heard footsteps outside. I guessed those men were coming after us. I looked again at Master and wondered what would happen if he were to die…No. He won't die.

**Zel's POV:**

I heard footsteps outside. We were running out of time. I had decided what I was going to do. It went against everything I my heart said, but I didn't care. He deserved it.

"Gir." I whispered.

"Yes, Minimaster!" yelled Gir.

"As soon as I open the door, take master to the underground lab and guard him." I said. He nodded. I opened the door and Gir sprinted out carrying Zim. I only hope he didn't get caught. Now its time for my mission. I hid in the closet again listening for the footsteps I had heard before. I looked through the keyhole and saw my target. When the moment came, I jumped out of the closet and tackled him to the ground.

"Zel! You're okay! I-" said a shocked Dib.

"I don't want to hear it." I said putting my hands on his throat. I started putting pressure on his little breathing tube. "Dib, you ruined everything. This is all your fault. All your fault!" By this time he was already gasping for air.

"Not-my-fault. I never- meant -too kill _cough_ Zim." he said fighting for each breath.

"I don't believer you, you murderer!" I said nearly crushing his throat. I looked into his eyes. They were bloodshot because of lack of oxygen; he was starting to lose consciousness. I loosened my grip. Everything in my head told me to do it. To kill Dib. To avenge my father. I couldn't. My heart wouldn't let me. Deep down Dib was still my friend, and deep down… I still believed him. I let go of his throat. He started gasping for air.

"I sorry Dib. I'm sorry." I said with tears in my eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." By this time I was already crying.

"It's okay. It's okay." Dib said trying to comfort me.

"NO! Nothing okay! It's not fucking okay!" I yelled sobbing. "My father's dying, people are out to kill me, and I almost murdered my friend! IS this what you call okay!" Dib didn't say anything. He just stared at me worrisomely.

"Crying won't help. Crying never helps." said Dib.

"We need to thank you Dib, without you we might have never found her." I looked up. It was the two murderers.

"Shut up! Leave! Haven't you done enough damage!" yelled Dib. Then I realized. He was defending me. Just a minute ago, I nearly killed him, but there he was defending me.

"Move out of the way Dib! It's time we finished this."

"You can't make me!" yelled Dib.

"Fine. One less annoying human, gone." one of them said aiming his gun at Dib. Dib was terrified, but he didn't move. The shot fired.

_Cliffhanger! Well, next chapter up in a couple of days. Thank you for reading so far._


	5. What now?

I don't know what came over me. As the shot fired I pushed Dib and myself out of the way.

"Zel, you saved me!" Dib said shocked.

"Not now." I said dragging Dib into the kitchen. "Computer! Take us to the lab!" I yelled. We sank down got to our destination. As soon as Gir spotted us, he ran up to me with tears in his eyes.

"Mini-master! Big-master, he not okay! Red gunk everywhere!" he yelled. I ran to where Zim lay. The floor around him was soaked with an ever steady flow of bright red blood. I looked at him. He groaned and tried to swallow the pain. The hole in his head was only the size of a small pebble but it had done some much damage, not only physically for my father but mentally for Gir and me. His Pak as still intact, and with that for a split second I thought of trying to heal him, to save him, but I knew it would just be a waste of time. I knelt before my father. The tears came back. He was on his last breaths. I knew his pain would be over soon enough. As I looked helplessly, Zim started to mumble something.

"Zel-Don't forget. Don't forget."

"What? Don't forget what!" I yelled. He started talking again.

"Don't forget your -" His last words were cut short by a bullet which made the final wound into my father's head. I looked back; it was the two murderers again. The two bastards. They had found me again. This time I didn't run. I stood my ground. I didn't move. The rage swelled up until I couldn't take it any longer.

"You're going to pay you inferior beings." I said.

"Ha! If your pathetic father couldn't dispose of us what makes you think you can?" said the taller man.

I stood there. The rage was just too great. I couldn't take it. There was no more Zel. They were now facing the top soldier of the Irken military. The aimed their guns and fired. I quickly dodged their little toys of metal.

"You're going to pay. Pay dearly for what you did to my father and even more so for insulting him. Don't expect any mercy you bastards. I want you two dead." I yelled. I pulled out a laser gun out of the pocket of Zim's body. It was a small little gun, but it would have to do.

"Ha HA HA!" they both laughed. "What are you doing to do with that? Blind us?"

He was right. This gun could do nothing. I looked around; it was only a matter of time before they decided to fire again. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the amplifier. I raced toward it.

"You're not going to escape again, alien." they said. They fired their weapons. I ducked trying to dodge, but it failed. The shot had hit my left arm. I bit my tongue. I didn't have time for pain. I connected the laser gun to the amplifier. I had seconds. They fired again. I pulled the trigger, a blast of energy exploded from the gun leaving the bullets in smithereens. It collided with the two murderous and caused instant death. I stood there tired. I had done it, I had avenged my father.

"Zel, you, y-you killed them." said Dib. I looked at his face. It was a pale white; obviously, this whole ordeal had caused some shock.

**Dib's POV:**

Zel had single handedly killed both Agent Darkbootie and Nessie. I looked at her. I was almost afraid she would turn and kill me next. She didn't. She dropped the gun and walked toward what was left of Zim.

"Dad, I-I'll miss you." she said hugging the body of her father. Tears flowed down her cheeks. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. I always thought of aliens as monsters that came to take over the earth and enslave mankind, but Zel, she wasn't that. She didn't do a thing and still, her whole world collapsed on her. We humans are the monsters here, sometimes I wonder if humanity deserves to exist. Maybe I should stop -stop protecting earth, and just let it be destroyed. But then- no, I need to save this planet. For the day that we humans prove ourselves to be worthy of existing.

Zim's little robot joined Zel. I stared at them. I knew this was my fault. If I had left Zim alone, this wouldn't have happened, but if I would have let Zim alone, he would have taken over the world. My heart felt heavy with guilt. I had done the right thing. By Zim being dead , I had saved the world, but Now as I look back, I might have chosen to spare Zim's life over the world. That was a selfish thought. Would I have really chosen an alien's life over the world? I couldn't take this thoughts. I looked at Zel and Gir one last time before I ran away. I didn't want anything else to do with Zel. As I ran I wondered " What to do I now?"


End file.
